Fang of Death
by wontbeignored19
Summary: This story is a story of romance, action, and suspense, as the snakes fight their own fathers...become their own house at hogwarts...play quidditch...and all the while keeping their relationships. DG,BB,TP Got alot of help from Daftlilme...


_Fang of Death_

_This story includes romance, action, and suspense, about how the snakes band together, fight their own fathers...become their own house at Hogwarts...all the while having a relationship with each other._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcters, JK Rowling does._

_It was a small black box. When she opened the box, she saw a beautiful charm bracelet. As she looked closer, she saw a broom, a star, a snitch, and a heart. "It's beautiful..." Ginny was speechless, for the bracelet really was gorgeous. She picked up her present to Draco and handed it to him. It was a black velvet covered box. He opened it. Inside was a silver ring. It had emeralds and diamonds inset alternating all around the band. It was the best present he'd ever gotten. Not only was it from his favorite person but it actually had meaning behind it. Now Ginny, seeing his reaction, got up and gave him a hug. They stayed that way until she broke away. "I gotta get going, or I'll break curfew. Night." She left him with a peck on the cheek and in silence._

Ginny stirred. Her eyes fluttered open as she remembered her dream. She smiled. She never took the bracelet off if she had to. She sat up and looked at the clock. 4.30. _Ugh. No chance of me going back to sleep. Oh well. I'll catch up on the train. Wait. The train, I go back to school today. I get to see Draco. Yay! I'll finally be able to ask him about the note. And about the last charm that came with it. _She looked at her wrist, at the most recent charm. It was a cage._ I wonder why he got it. Hmh. Oh well. _Realizing she couldn't do anything she decided to get ready and then finish packing.

As she locked her trunk her mum called up the stairs. "Come down for breakfast everyone!" Ginny tucked her wand into her pocket and headed down the stairs. She sat down and began to load up her plate. The Dream Team decided to make an entrance. "Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione." "Hey Gin" they said in unison. Sure she was friends with the Trio, just not that close.

The next few minutes in Ginny's life were nothing but a blur. Before she realized it she was hugging her mum goodbye. "Bye mum. Bye dad." "Bye sweetie, don't get into trouble!" She stepped onto the train, "I won't." _Much._

_Now, to find a compartment. And Carrie. Oh wait, she was made a prefect, darn oh well she'll turn up eventually. _Draco had been made Head Boy so he would be busy until they got to Hogsmeade. With no one to talk to, she decided to catch up on the sleep she had lost. She settled down and drifted off to sleep.

_There he was. Just sitting, surrounded by his cronies. He looks like he's mad at the world. Wonder what's wrong. What could be wrong with a 2nd year's life..._

_BAM. "Sorry, didn't see you." He looked up. "Weasel?" She was looking at him with a face of shock and confusion. "Did _Draco Malfoy_, King of Slytherin, just apologize to me?" It was obvious he was doing some quick thinking to save himself. "Yeah and? Even Malfoys have temporary human moments." He crossed his arms. "Uh huh. Sure. Whatever." She walked around him muttering to herself. "Thirds... stupid gits." . . . . . ._

I'm hungry, I'll go nick something from the kitchens, but I'll need Harry's cloak. _She went up the stairs and slipped into the Boys 3rd year dormitory. She opened Harry's trunk and grabbed the cloak. Quietly closing the door, she darted down the stairs. Being extra careful and having a lot of luck, she made it to the Kitchens. "Mrs. Wheezy! You is coming back! Would you like something to eat?" Dobby squealed. "Yes please, is there any steak and kidney pudding leftover from dinner?" "Yes of course, be right back!"_ _She made her way over to a table when something caught her eye. Well actually a some_one_. They had their head on their arm, and was facing away. She could her him muttering to himself. "Stupid arse of a father. Thinks I'm gonna become some miniature version of him. Phf. As if. I'll kill myself before I become a Death Eater." Not wanting him to find her she walked away. Dobby came and gave her her food, which she ate quickly. Not five minutes later she was on her way back to the Tower. . . ._

_She was making her way up to the Astronomy Tower. She was in a down sort of mood so she didn't want to watch the Second Task, she'd find out who won later. Plus she wanted some alone time. She went up the spiral staircase and onto the landing. Something caught her eye, it was Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy? What are doing up here?" He turned to look at her. He had obviously been crying, but now he looked like a ghost. "Malfoy? What's wrong?" Even though she knew he was a menace, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. He was pretty torn up. "Nothing you Weasels would care about." She walked up to him and sat across from him on the ledge. "Try me. I mean if you truly were the egotistical self-centered jerk everyone thinks you are, you couldn't cry, or let anything like emotions bother you." For whatever reason, he started talking. "Alright, I got a letter from my so-called father. He was checking up on me. Making sure I was being a total asshole to everyone, and therefore keep up the family name." He sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. He wants me to be a Death Eater-" "And you don't want to be. I know." He turned to face her. "I heard you in the Kitchens last year." "You've known for that long and haven't used it against me? I'm impressed." He smiled. A true, not fake, smile. "Yeah, I'm not the blackmailing type." "Man, the Second Task is almost over. There's Diggory." They both looked out to the lake. He looked at her, she seemed to be troubled by something as well. "Okay, I told you what was wrong with me, you tell me what's up with you." "It's my brothers. They've done everything. Charlie was Quidditch Captain. Bill was Head Boy. Percy was Head Boy and a Prefect. Fred and George don't care. And Ron'll probably be made a Prefect. So all of this is expected of me, but if I do it they won't care. They'll only care if I don't." She looked at him. "There's Potter, everyone's out, we'd better go." "Yeah." They walked down the stairs. "Hey Malfoy," He turned. "Thanks." "Welcome." She went and gave him hug. He tensed the relaxed and hugged her back. They let go, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." He turned, going around the corner. Each gained a friend that day..._

_She was furious. Snape had given her detention because she accidentally knocked over a few of her potion ingredients and making a "mess." _As long as I can use magic to do whatever he makes me, I guess I'll live. _She entered the Potions Dungeon and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on a table. "Now, since Miss Weasley had finally showed up I'll tell you what you have to do. You two have to refill all the potion ingredients in the cabinet as well as alphabetize them. The refill kits are in the closet. I'm gonna lock you in here so no one _wanders _off. You have 3 hours. Now get to it." Snape left, and as promised magically locked the door._ _"Might as well get to it." "Yeah." They walked over to the cabinet and began to alphabetize it. "How'd you get detention with Snape anyways?" "I was teasing some first years, he wouldn't've had to give me detention, but, Professor McGonagall was nearby so he couldn't get out of it." "Lucky. Your one of Snape's favorite students." "What are you in for?" "I made a 'mess.' So I accidentally knock over a few ingredient vials and I get landed with a detention. Not fair. Stupid old bat. What's so funny?" "Just the fact you get worked up over a stupid detention. Personally, I think it's hilarious to watch. Now let's go get the potion refill kit." "Okay." _

She sat up…she was on the train…she had fallen asleep…those were along time ago, Ginny thought to herself, as she remembered her flashbacks she had been dreaming about.

"ARRIVAL WILL BE IN TEN MINUTES!" the conductor said, as Ginny put on her robes, and stared at the huge dark castle, that loomed in the darkness…


End file.
